


SURPRISE!  Something Worse Than a Hangover!

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A HANGOVER IS THE LAST THING GUY HAS TO WORRY ABOUT WHEN WAKES UP WITH AN UNEXPECTED... GUEST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SURPRISE!  Something Worse Than a Hangover!

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE IN 2014

**SURPRISE!  Something Worse Than a Hangover**

\---------------------------------

 

Guy groaned and tried to roll over but something heavy and warm lay draped over his chest, he pried open his eyes and looked down to see his young protégé laying on top of him... his young NUDE protégé.  Guy fought his urge to leap out of bed, that would wake Lee and until he figured out what happened he'd rather not do that.  He needed time to think...  Lee shifted slightly the minor movement brought another revelation... his nude student was laying draped across his own NUDE body!  Things were starting to come together into a picture and it wasn't one he liked... He'd taken his pupil out to celebrate learning a very difficult move...

 

It seemed he'd had a bit too much sake... but he knew he would not have allowed his apprentice to drink, he was still in training... and a bit too young in his opinion... Too young... clearly he hadn't thought him too young for another activity...

 

Guy felt ill, he'd used his position as Lee's instructor to take advantage of him... he was filled with shame at the knowledge.  How had he sunk so low as to take advantage of his student...

 

As he tried to remember the night before, he remembered running his hands over his protégée's body... Guy's cheeks heated, well now that he knew what he'd done he didn't need to keep his apprentice asleep any longer... in fact getting his nude body off him would be a very good idea since now that he remembered the feel of Lee's firm body beneath his hands his body was eagerly responding.

 

Lee nuzzled against him and gave a sleepy mew.  Guy looked away as his student woke and looked up he could not meet his eyes... he felt Lee's weight shift and tears sprang to his eyes, "I'm sorry..." his apology was interrupted by a loud moan as he felt the rapture of his pupil's mouth cover his now needy length. 

 

"Lee!"  he gasped, he needed to stop him he'd abused the young man enough, but it was very hard to stop him as the delightful draw and stroke of his mouth continued and in seconds he could not remember why it was he needed to resist the incredible ecstasy...

 

The incredible tight hold slipped down to the base and as Lee drew back to the head his mouth teased his throbbing length mercilessly.  Guy was panting and moaning fevered with desire and at the next drop he bucked, his cock jumping in the incredible grasp of Lee's throat as he came... and his mind cleared.  Now the shame he felt was so strong his throat was swollen with tears and his voice a soft rasp, "Lee I'm so sorry." 

 

Guy's muscles jumped and his eyes widened in shock as the amazing rapture of his student's mouth released him and started slowly up his torso leaving a tingling trail of pleasure every place it touched. 

 

Guy braced himself to meet his young charge's eyes, he needed to stop him... this could not continue.  He looked down at him to see his passion dark eyes meet his, then felt the exquisite sensation of the younger man nipping and licking further up before covering and drawing on his nipple, skillfully flicking the now sensitive peaks... but that was nothing compared to the alarm and rapture he felt as Lee slipped back down his body and he felt the amazing ecstasy of his hot tight ass enclose his cock. 

 

"Lee!"  Guy gasped, grasping his arms quickly.  "Please stop!"  Muscles skillfully drew on his cock as the smaller man rocked his hips.  Guy closed his eyes at the glorious feel of him, but tears formed at the corner of his eyes. 

 

A seductive soft stroke of a tongue gathered the tear, "I'm sorry."  and the weight on top of him increased.  Guy opened his eyes to looking into the bi-colored gaze of his rival.  "That was not very nice... I suppose I should make it up to you."

 

Kakashi rose up to seated and he fucked himself slowly on Guy's throbbing cock tightening his muscles around the aching flesh with every lift of his body until his peer was gasping and his fists clenched in the sheets.  Kakashi gave a little smile and fucked the wonderful huge length faster, soon he was moaning in rapture, all humor lost in the ecstasy as Guy's hands grasped his hips firmly bucking into his movements and leaving them both crying out in delight.

 

Kakashi arched and cried out at the ecstasy as he came but immediately dropped to prone upon his friend rocking his hips and teasing the larger man's throat up to his ear. 

 

Guy cried out, tightening his grasp on his hips and  breathlessly bucking several times as he was teased to orgasm and came in the amazing grasp of his peer's body.  He lay trembling beneath his sensual  companion as the other man relaxed on top of him. 

 

Kakashi lay his head on his friend's chest, both their bodies now sated.  He really had not meant to scare Guy so badly.  After thinking a moment he concluded the best way to handle it was playfully, an intent that was almost brushed aside as he felt the warm strong arms enclose him gently... tenderly... this was something he had not anticipated.  Affection.

 

He looked up with a teasing smirk, "I always thought you had a thing for Lee."  The look in his peer's eyes wiped away all amusement and Kakashi kissed him tenderly, "I'm sorry.  That was very cruel."

 

Guy had not released his gentle hold, but he asked softly, "Why?"  The pain he'd caused his long time friend broke through Kakashi's natural evasiveness and drew an honest answer.

 

"I've wanted to have sex with you for a long time... but you never seemed very interested.  I thought perhaps you and Lee were lovers and that was why you had no interest.  It seems I was wrong and when you reacted... well, I wasn't sure how you'd feel about my having tricked you, but when I saw how greatly I distressed you it ceased to matter."  Kakashi stroked Guy's face tenderly.  "I am very sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." 

 

Guy shook his head, "If you only knew how greatly I've wanted to touch you.  After every 'challenge' I was so aroused I had to return home and masturbate... the spandex does not allow me to hide my erection very well."

 

Kakashi gave a little smile, "With the size of you... I would imagine not."  Guy's arms still held him lovingly, not firmly he could easily move away, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. "I suppose I should get off of you now."

 

One last thing was disturbing Guy and he quietly asked, "Did I... last night, did I have sex with you when you were Lee?" 

 

Kakashi shook his head and reassured, "No.  When I walked you home, it was without the Genjutsu, you were quite intoxicated.  After you stripped... in front of me, and flopped down on the bed.  I joined you, as myself, and moments later you passed out."

 

"So when I woke... you were not asleep? "

 

Kakashi shook his head, "No, but feeling you beneath me... when your cock hardened, it was a very great temptation."

 

His friend's mind now eased, the last hint of distress disappeared.  Guy cupped his head drawing him down but not to kiss him, and as Kakashi felt his lips tease his tender throat he cried out his muscles grasping around the rapidly hardening length within him. 

 

Guy enclosed him firmly to him and rolled to place the smaller man on the bed beneath him rocking his hips and slowly moving within his friend.

 

Kakashi moaned loudly the feel of him sinking deep a tease he would not resist even if he could!  He eagerly wrapped his legs around Guy's waist tilting his hips in encouragement and moaning in delight at the faster deeper strokes.  Very quickly the massive organ stroking the inside of his body was bringing loud cries of pleasure from him and he grasped his lover's ass encouraging his deep thrusts.

 

Guy had never seen anyone more tempting, or felt anyone more perfect.  Kakashi's erotic cries of rapture as he rocked urgently into his thrusts quickly teased him until the only thought on his mind was the ecstasy he was experiencing.

 

They continued urgently fucking until the two men cried out as they reached their orgasm.  Guy placed a tender kiss on the sensual man's lips and playfully acknowledged, "You win this challenge... You win, you are the most arousing man I've ever met."

 

Kakashi smiled, "I think we are going to have to call this 'challenge' a draw."

 

Guy laughed, kissed him and agreed, "Yes, a draw... this is a challenge I will enjoy having again and again."

 

Kakashi smirked, "I accept that challenge."  and welcomed his new lover's passionate kiss.

    ===========================

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT SHOTA, SORRY TO THOSE WHO HOPED IT WAS AND RELAX THOSE THAT ARE DISTRESSED BY SHOTA. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST SHOTA BUT THIS WAS THE WAY THE STORY WENT... I JUST WRITE WHAT HAPPENS IN MY HEAD AND FOR A FEW MINUTES I THOUGHT IT WAS REALLY GOING TO BE LEE... GUESS NOT. MY MUSE IS ODD.


End file.
